To fill in the empty spaces
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Irene and Erza are always on the move to stay away from the past but when they move into a new home are they in danger or are they safe? Warning for Paranormal Activity and Abuse


**(Nightmare)**

8 Year old Erza was with her mother and they were at home.

Erza looked at her mother who was an older version of her only with longer hair. They were playing in the living room in the house that they had lived in. Erza would look at her mother but sometimes she would get a glimpse of what looked like a bruise on her mother's face.

For today her mother was wearing long sleeves but it was slightly too hot to wear sleeves so Erza looked at her mother.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Erza?"

"How come you're wearing a long sleeved shirt? Aren't you hot?"

Her mother looked away. She was hot but she didn't know what to tell her daughter. She also had some of her hair covering half of her face which she hated to do.

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

They went back to playing then her mother had stood up.

"I'll get dinner started."

She turned to leave then Erza stood up to follow.

"Can I help?"

"…."

"Please Mommy, I don't want you to get in trouble."

Something in Erza's mother shrunk then she shook her head.

"I don't want you to get in trouble either Erza. For now just play in your room."

Erza lowered her head then left to her room to play.

 **20 minutes later**

The door opened and something in Irene went still in fear as she heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Did you just get started on making dinner?"

Irene didn't look behind her.

The person behind her was her husband. Well, not really her husband, more like a man who had full power over her.

He looked away.

"Where's the girl?"

"In her room?"

It was a brief moment of silence that was until the man roughly grabbed her arm yanking it up her back.

"I work to make sure you and the kid have a roof over your head and food. Why is it so hard for you to have a simple hot meal for me by the time I get home?!"

He forcefully turned her around and slapped her, causing her to hit the floor.

"Did you forget that I have guests coming tonight as well?!"

Irene was backed into a corner then the man looked away.

"At least the house was cleaned before I got here. Finish making dinner and you better not embarrass me."

Irene got to her feet then the man left out of the kitchen.

That was another thing Irene was abused by this man in any way possible. He was the main reason she wore her hair to cover her face and wore long sleeved. She wasn't lazy at all, for the whole day she made she all the housework was done and that her daughter was ready for the day. If there was anything that Irene feared more than the man it was her daughter being next. She was just happy that the man never put his hands on her little girl.

With Erza she had heard the yelling and from what she knew this man was her father and she feared him. Though he never harmed her Erza was still scared that he would someday. There were nights that Erza would wake up from her sleep hearing her father yelling at her mother and would hear her mother begging him to stop.

Whenever her father's friends would come Erza would get locked in her room and her mother would be serving the guests.

If Erza and her mother were lucky, the man wouldn't be drunk because for Irene beatings of any sort would happen.

Despite everything, Irene still did her best to keep Erza safe.

When it was late at night Irene had went to check on Erza and when she got there she saw that Erza was laying in her bed and was hugging one of her mother shirts. Irene went to her daughter and sat on the side of the bed.

"Hey, it's okay."

Erza looked at her.

"Are we going to stay here, Mommy?"

Irene looked away then back at her daughter.

"Not for too much longer."

Erza looked down then Irene smiled and climbed into the bed with Erza who snuggled up to her.

"How come Father always hurts you?"

"I don't know but I don't want him to hurt you."

Erza moved some of the hair from her mother's face only to see that her mother had couple of bruises on her face. One on her cheek and the other one above her eye. Irene just looked at Erza then she looked away.

"…."

"I hate it when Father hurts you."

"….so do I…"

When it was about Midnight, Irene was in the bathroom looking at her most recent bruises from her last beating. She saw that she had the two bruises on her face. A few bruises on her arms and a bruise on her rib.

Tears streamed down her face.

"Erza…you didn't need to see this…."

She left out of the bathroom then she went to Erza's room only to see a letter on her nightstand and went to read it.

 _Dear Wishing Light,_

 _Help us. Help Mommy to meet someone that won't hurt her like Father does. I don't like it when she's sad, she didn't do anything wrong._

Irene looked at her sleeping daughter then she climbed into the bed and held Erza to her as she went to sleep.

 **Nightmare end**

Irene sat up and looked around her. It was still dark and she looked down to see her daughter sleeping next to her in the bed.

Irene relaxed then layed back down onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around Erza who was now 13.

"It's been 5 years since we got away."

She kissed her daughter on the forehead then closed her eyes.

"We have to move again otherwise, he will find us again."

 **AN: Alright there is the intro to the new story. Let me know what you think and I will update when I can.**


End file.
